The LO club versus the Host club!
by ThoughtlessBreath
Summary: Who would've thought that a previous Lobelia student could create a club that rivals against the Ouran host club? Kyoko Ito, after being disgusted by the occupants of music room three, opts to make her own club, the LO club! With humour and drama (Oh so much drama!) the two clubs are at each others throats. But if you sprinkle some love in... You release all hell.
1. Tea stained marshmallows

Most of the girls who walked into imusic room three were poised and graceful. Laughing politely whenever the hosts did something comical, and shedding a brief tear or two when a host murmured softly about something sad.

Yes, most of the girls were perfect in every way. Like a collection of China dolls on a shelf, every intricate detail exactly how it should be.

Kyoko Ito was definitely not one of those China dolls. She was more like a child's favourite Barbie doll, thrown carelessly onto the floor after a day of use. Hair matted, and clothes ripped up the seam. However, unlike the China dolls, she was loved. She didn't sit on the shelf, no, she was up on the front lines.

Except at this particular moment she was hastily trying to rid her school uniform of tea stains while members of the host club bowed repeatedly in apology as she grumbled to herself about how idiotic they all were.

"Haruhi, that will be added to your debt." Muttered the male second year to the male(?) First year student who was picking up the pieces of the broken tea set.

Haruhi looked up, rolling her eyes, she knew that he was going to do that. After all, she was the on carrying the tea set although it wasn't technically her fault.

After Kyoko had entered the music room, she was apparently "Attacked" by "The blonde one" who claimed that she was his "Princess". Of course Kyoko backed away, not into a vase, but into Haruhi, and a tray full of tea.

"Ugh, I'll pay for it. It was my fault after all. " Kyoko admitted, causing Haruhi to give a weak smile. Kyoya simply pushed his glasses up his nose, and grunted in response. "If it wasn't for idiotic blonde hair and blue eyes then I wouldn't have fallen into him."

"Idiotic blonde hair and blue eyes" was about to interrupt and explain that his eyes were actually "Violet", not blue and, and that it was a common mistake, but Kyoya cut him off. " Well, in that case, Miss Ito, would you like a session with one of our hosts?"

Kyoko looked as if he'd asked her if she wanted to eat raw snails while bathing in dead ants. (Don't ask.)

"Are you crazy?" She exclaimed, standing up and reminding many of the hosts of a tea-stained marshmallow in the school uniform.

"All of you seem exactly the same as Blondie here," she said gesturing to Tamaki.

"I really don't get why girls like you people. Geez. It's creepy." She shuddered slightly, to demonstrate her point.

"Well, Miss I-" Kyoya began.

"Kyoko. It's Kyoko." She interrupted.

"Miss Ito." Continued Kyoya ignoring her completely.

"Is there anything else that the host club can do to repay you?" Kyoya usually wasn't this polite to guests, but the Ito family provided a lot of crops and other food products for the host club, Ouran academy, and even many Ootori hospitals. He wasn't about to get on her bad side, and risk angering his father.

Kyoko shook her head. "No way. Besides, you've already repaid me in full. You've given me a great idea!" She exclaimed, cheerfully, earning Kyoya, and the other host's curiosity. "And what sort of idea is that?" Inquired Kaoru, leaning in as his twin brother nodded.

"Guess who's looking at the new president of the Lobelia-Ouran host club!"

(Woooo timeskip)

Kyoko told herself that she honestly shouldn't be this excited, but she couldn't help it. She was like a little kid, waiting eagerly for a new toy, or her dog, waiting at the front door.

It had taken Kyoko a good hour or so to get home, even though the roads were quiet. And she wasn't being driven home in a limousine or anything - her brother had recently gotten his licence, so she was driven home in his grey van.

She usually rung her brother as soon as school ended, for him to begin the long journey to pick her up. She then went to the library to do some reading or whatever. However, today, she decided to go to the Ouran host club. Pretty stupid mistake. Or not.

When she finally got back to her home, she ran up to her room, and grabbed her laptop, eager to find new members for her host club. Her dog jumped up on her bed next to her, and she patted it affectionately. She had a few people in mind for the club, and she planned to hunt them down on Monday. It was Friday night, and the weekend. And she was planning to sleep.

(Aaaah more time skips)

After getting to school about ten minutes before the bell, Kyoko once again read over her post-it note which contained the names of those she wished to recruit. There was five names on the note, four girls, and one boy. Two second years, two third years, and one first year.

After thoroughly researching all of them, (She stalked their Facebook profile and made fake accounts to talk to them.) She had also made a mental list of where all of them might be.

The first person on the list, Ruby Klein, was a first year. Kyoko expected to find her in one of the English classrooms, most likely doing homework or studying. She'd never spoken to Ruby herself, but had often heard hushed conversations about her from teachers. Maybe she was super-smart or something?

The second person that she planned to track down was Miyuki Yoshida, who was a second year, like Kyoko. She'd barely gained any information on Miyuki, as her Facebook profile was non active. However, Miyuki was in Kyoko's science class, so she'd hopefully be able to talk to her then. She has spoken to Miyuki once before, when they were chosen to be lab partners. Miyuki insisted on doing the work herself, and Kyoko didn't exactly deny her.

The next person on her list was Ayaka Hayashi. She'd definitely heard that name before, as Ayaka was practically famous in Lobelia for pranking. Although she hadn't been on the receiving end of any of the pranks, Kyoko still tended to keep her distance. Ayaka was a second year as well, but as far as she knew, the two did not share any classes. She decided to either see her when she saw her, or wait outside the headmaster's office, for her to emerge after a lecture against her pranking.

The fourth person on the post-it note was Yumi Himura, a third year student, Yumi had originally come from Lobelia, but transfered to Ouran after Lobelia closed down. After reading her profile on Facebook, Kyoko found out that she was a social butterfly, with well over 100 friends on Facebook. Her account was definitely active, and over the weekend it had been updated about 50 times. Conveniently, one of these updates was about her new hobby, netball, so Kyoko would definitely be making an appearance at the courts to talk to her.

The final person on her list was Rishou Hokkaido, another third year student. She hadn't managed to discover much about him on his Facebook profile, apart from the fact that he had an active Tumblr. After sending a few anonymous asks on there, she fought out two possibilities of where he might be. The first possibility is that he would be in the library, presumably studying, and the second is that he would be in one of the maths classrooms, most likely studying again. Kyoko hoped it was the first one, because she really didn't want to be confronted by her maths teacher for not handing in homework.

Needless to say, Kyoko was ready to chase down the five people she had as candidates for hosts,

This "Adventure" was just beginning.

AN: Hello there! Thank you for reading this chapter, "Tea stained marshmallows". If you liked this chapter, then please review, favourite, or follow! It'd definitely help me a lot. Next chapter, we'll be meeting the LO hosts, and then the chapters after that will focus on each host individually, or as a group! Look forward to drama, humour, and friendship between both groups.

If you leave a review, please write which character you are most looking forward to hearing about! It'd help me a lot. :D


	2. Hallucinogenic bubbles

AN: Hello! Sorry for the long wait! It's holidays now, so expect a fair few chapters! The other chapters will focus on the other hosts individually, or as a group. Thanks!

(Kyoko POV)

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

I watched as the hand circled slowly, again and again. It seemed eternally stuck at 20 minutes left. I had no interest in English whatsoever. My teacher seemed persistent on making the class interested about Shakespeare and Henry V, but it just wasn't enough.

Once more, unto the breach my friend, once more.

Ruby was right across the corridor. Throughout the lesson, I had seen her, walking in and out of the room, carrying books and likewise. It was break time after English, and then science. Ruby, then Miyuki. I looked up at the clock again.

19 minutes left.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rung, and my teacher reluctantly finished the lesson, telling us that "If we wanted to stay to talk about Shakespeare then we could!". No one took him up on his offer. I felt sorry for him. He was trying so hard.

Once I had placed my school books back into my bag, I pushed open the door, Ruby in my sights. She was still in her classroom, and the other students in her class were filing out of the door, laughing and smiling, talking amongst themselves. Ruby however, was clearly taking her time putting her books away, looking around once or twice.

Sighing deeply, I decided it would be better to just go straight up to her, instead of waiting for her to emerge from the classroom.

And so I did.

" Ruby, right? Nice to meet you. I'm Kyoko." I held out my hand, and she stared at it, as if it was some sort of venomous animal that was going to bite her. Awkwardly, I let my hand drop limply at my side.

"O..Oh.. Right." She said almost whispering. I could barely hear her.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." I said, deciding to disregard pleasantries. Without waiting for a response, I got straight to the point. "I'm starting a club. A host club, in fact. It's called the LO club. If you're interested, go to the 2nd sociology room. The one that they don't use anymore. The first meeting will be after school tomorrow. I hope to see you then."

And then I turned on my heel, and walked off.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

All through science, I kept shooting glances at Miyuki, urging for her to notice me. But her eyes were only on the board, or on her book. I watched as she shot her hand up to answer everything question, her arm straight as a ruler, and every statement that came out of her mouth began with: "Sir, I believe that the answer is...".

I could hear those around her snickering lightly, and I heard her name pop up more than once. Miyuki did not seem to notice at first, but I eventually noticed that every time her name popped up in conversation, she ducked her head down, her chestnut hair acting as a shield from the insults.

It was quite sad, really.

Tuning back into what my teacher was saying, I discovered that he was mumbling something about an experiment, and that he had already put us in pairs. Not that anyone was actually listening to him at all. Apart from Miyuki of course. The teacher put the pairings on the board, and all around me I heard squeals of delight and groans of disgust.

I was paired with Souma, and Miyuki was with Hiroto. Souma was a nice guy and all, pretty friendly, and he was also friends with Hiroto. So when I suggested that we go and sit over by Hiroto and Miyuki, he jumped at the chance.

And soon enough, I had started a conversation with Miyuki about the LO club. "So, you see, I've been recruiting members for the club. We meet in the second sociology room - the one that they stopped using 'cause no one was taking sociology anymore. The first meeting is tomorrow after school." I told her.

She nodded as I spoke, and I was actually unsure of whether or not she was listening. However, after hearing her mumble "I shall try my best to come." I gave her a smile. I think that she smiled back too, but her chestnut hair once again hid her face.

A small part of me really hoped that we could be friends.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

On my way to the netball courts to approach Yumi after school, about three or four bubbles floated in front of my face. Hang on.. Bubbles? That somehow didn't seem right. I spun around to see if someone was there, but the only person around was a girl, sitting on the windowsill, calmly reading a book.

How odd.

It had been a long day, and I decided that the bubbles were just me hallucinating or something. Yeah, that was it. I hadn't drunk anything since breakfast, and that was a few hours ago. What did I eat for lunch again? Do chips count as a vegetable?

I facepalmed myself for being stupid. Chips were obviously a vegetable.

Looking up, I noticed another few bubbles. "Silly bubbles. I was running on chips, they should know that." I said out loud to myself. "Why am I talking to myself? I'm not crazy. Haha. Crazzyyyy. Craaaaaazzzyyy..." I muttered to myself.

I heard snickering behind me, I turned around to see none other than Ayaka Hayashi - aka windowsill girl, holding a bubblewand in her hand. "Ah! Thought I was going crazy. Seeing the bubbles and all. Nice to see you again." I said to her, trying my best to be friendly. She scoffed at me.

"By what you were saying to yourself, I think you're pretty craaaaazzzyy whether or not you see bubbles." I forced a laugh, and Ayaka looked quite irritated.

Deciding to cut right to the chase, I decided to ask her about the LO club. Probably better that I talked to Yumi after practice than before. "Ayaka, do you know the Ouran host club?" I proceeded to inquire. Some unsavoury words came out of her mouth, and I stifled a laugh.

"What if I told you that I want to start my own club. The LO club in fact." Ayaka looked intrigued, and motioned for me to continue. "We'll meet in Sociology room two, tomorrow after school. Think of us as some sort of rival to the host club."

Ayaka was now smiling. "Hm. I'll see what I can do. Maybe I'll be there, maybe not." She shrugged, before turning around, and walking away in the other direction, her long dark hair, flowing behind her. So elegant. A shame that her personality was wasted.

Up until now, of course.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

45 minutes. 45 ruddy minutes until Yumi was done flicking a ball around a court. Ugh. Just ugh. I was sitting in the changing rooms, and the yellow marshmallow dress blended in perfectly with the vanilla yellow walls. It was a nice colour, though I preferred blue to yellow.

44 minutes. Oh God this was just like English class.

If Yumi wouldn't be back for another 44 minutes, then I might as well make good use of my time, and track down the male member that I wanted for the club - Rishou Hokkaido. The other third year. Maybe he and Yumi were friends? Though due to the difference in personality, that somehow seemed unlikely. Oh well.

I stood up, dusting off my dress, even though this was Ouran - and dust was forbidden. Off to the library I go! Or.. *Shudder* the maths classrooms. Come on Rishou, you gotta be in the library, don't you read or anything?


	3. Stereotypical aliens

I looked on the right side of the library, I looked on the left side of the library. No Rishou on either side. You had to be kidding me. The other three libraries were only open during school hours, so he couldn't be in any of those.

I sighed and looked down at the ground in defeat. Looks like I'll have to go to maths after all. My trail of thought was interrupted by a light tapping on my shoulder.

"Uhm, excuse me, I'm sorry to be a pain, but is it possible for you to, uhm, please, uhm, move about 43.2 cm to the right? Please?" A meek voice asked, as if they were scared to talk to me.

I spun around to look at who it was wanting me to budge 43.2 cm to the right, and I'm not going to lie - I squealed, earning me numerous hushes from the other students in the library. The person wanting me to move was none other than Rishou, who stood solemnly with a finger to his lips.

We moved over to one of the tables, (Well, HE moved over, I tagged along.) And I got out my blue star notepad to send messages, since we weren't allowed to talk much in the library. I opened the notepad halfway through, and started writing a "Do you know the Ouran host club?~ ^^" In my neatest handwriting, and shoved it in his direction.

He put down his textbook, and brought once of those fancy metal engraved pens from his blazer pocket. The pen that I was using had spaceships on it and very stereotypical green aliens. I watched as he wrote his response, and then handed it back to me. "Yes, I have heard of them. :)". Ooh, smiley face. Friendship in the making, that was.

"I'm starting my own club ~ The L.O. club~ ^-^ I want you to join! Please say yes! :D x" I wrote out.

"IDK... When is the first meeting? x_x" He responded. I turned the page.

"It's 2morrow~ uwu In the second sociology room - after school. Are you able to come then? :-) x" I wrote to him.

"Maybe~ I'll think about it. My parents probably wouldn't notice. Xp" He wrote back. He was actually quite friendly.

"I hope that you'll be there~~ \(^.^)/ anyways, you want to play noughts and crosses with me to pass the time?" I asked him, handing him the notepad and smiling. He nodded shyly.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"Hmm... I don't know about this.." Yumi commented, in response to my proposal. "Will any of my girls be coming?" She said, gesturing to her "Girls", who were busy getting changed and putting their earrings back in.

I shook my head. "No, sorry. Just you. And me. And a few others." I swore that for a second, I saw a look of relief flash across her face. However, she quickly regained her "Ugh, can't be bothered" look that people seemed to love. I just thought it looked kind of stupid, being totally expressionless and all.

She bit her lip - not nervously or anything, it just looked to me like she was trying to look cute or something. Kinda weird. "Huh. Where'd you say it was again? Uhm, runt." She said, saying the last bit louder than the rest so the other girls heard.

I felt that it was unfair, her calling me runt, as I was about a centimetre taller than her, even though she was a third year student. She seemed to disregard this fact, and I disregarded her insult. "It's in the second sociology room. Tomorrow. After school." I folded my arms, and she did likewise.

Ruby hadn't said anything in response, and Miyuki said bare minimum. Ayaka wasn't exactly friendly, but there was a conversation at least, and I'd had a great time playing games with Rishou, even though he'd kept winning. However, I don't really know why I'd asked Yumi, because she seemed so different from what I'd heard.

She stood there for a minute, in silence, just nibbling her lip. Nibble, nibble, nibble. "So, will I see you there, or not?" I asked, impatiently. "...Runt." I quickly added, causing her to stop nibble-nibbling, and start tap-tapping her foot.

"Huh. Maybe, I don't know. Depends if I can find time. My social calendar is like, totally full. So, I don't know." She waved me off. "Better get going, little runt. Don't want to be home past your bedtime now, do we?".

I turned away from her, and left the changing rooms. If she acted like that tomorrow, I was going to ask her to leave. I sighed, I wanted this to go well so badly. I pulled out my phone, and texted my brother, to ask how far away he was.

It was getting dark, and after looking out of the window! I realised that it was also raining. I decided to head to the second sociology room, to move the desks and chairs around. They'd probably let me redecorate - right?

xxxxXXXXxxxx

AN: Thank you for reading "Hallucinogenic bubbles"! The next chapter will mainly focus on the LO hosts, and maybe the Ouran hosts. After that we'll have some LO/Ouran chapters, and then we'll get down to the nitty gritty individual drama. Look forward to it! The personalities that I received for the LO hosts weren't that strong, and it wasn't easy to distinguish between all of them. However, in this chapter, I've tried to make the OC's my own, by adapting and tweaking them a little bit. However, if you hate their personalities, then just tell me. Thank you! Be sure to review!

ANOTHER AN: Ahhh this is the second part of Hallucinogenic Bubbles, but it would not allow me to upload the whole thingy! Sorry! ^^;


	4. Princess puke

(SOCIOLOGY ROOM 2 - THE FIRST LO CLUB MEETING.)

Kyoko proudly stood back to look at her handiwork. It had taken the entire day, she hasn't eaten lunch or gone to class or anything, but that stuff wasn't important. What was important is that the abandoned sociology room two, had been totally, and utterly redecorated.

Before Kyoko had been let loose in the room, I had had sickly green walls, and a greying tile. When they refurbished the school, they had simply left out any rooms that weren't in use. Which meant that Kyoko had to do it herself. She hired men to move out the desks and the chairs, which she would dump in another room, and hired decorators to repaint the walls. She'd chosen a very light pastel pink for the walls, large lace curtains for the windows, and a white tile for the flooring.

Something that she'd hated about the host club room was the seating. The chairs and sofas had no cushioning to them, and leaning back in them was extremely uncomfortable. So for the LO club, she'd chosen large squashy white leather sofas and armchairs. And they were very, VERY comfortable. Around 2pm, Kyoko had taken a brief nap on one, just to test it.

For tables, she'd chosen fancy glass ones, with an intricate design etched into each table leg. Doilies were positioned neatly on each one, and glass vases with pink and white carnations were upon the doilies. There were also large white furry rugs underneath each table, and walking on them barefoot was heavenly. All in all, the room looked like a stereotypical princess had puked out her ideal bedroom into the second sociology room. Take that, interior designers. We got Princess puke.

The bell had rung two minutes ago, and Kyoko decided to start waiting for the future LO club members to arrive. She positioned herself on one of the sofas, and started pouring tea for everyone, and then panicking that maybe they didn't want tea.

So then coffee, water, and lemonade was added to the beverages list. Kyoko was honestly surprised that no one had caught her in the act of redecorating, as she hadn't had permission to redecorate, and, well, let's just say that she didn't exactly tiptoe, and she might've been practising opera. Just once or twice.

And so she sat, tapping her foot lightly on the floor, waiting for someone to enter. And after a few minutes, someone did. The first to arrive was Miyuki, smiling and bowing to Kyoko upon arrival. She then hovered in the doorway until Kyoko told her to come and sit. Miyuki took a cup of tea, and sat with it in front of her, not drinking it, just looking at it with her hands folded neatly in her lap.

The next to arrive was Ruby, who sat next to Miyuki on the sofa. There were two sofas, which could each fit two people, and two armchairs, which were for one person only, clustered around the glass table. There were about 8 armchairs and 5 sofas dotted around the room, paired with tables and rugs, or just sitting alone.

Ruby said that she didn't need anything to drink, and so the three sat, politely making conversation about Kyoko's decorating skills. Rishou and Yumi then arrived, Yumi sitting next to Kyoko, and Rishou sitting in one of the armchairs. "Is this everyone?" Yumi asked, in a tone quite different to what Kyoko had heard yesterday.

Kyoko shook her head. "I believe that we are still waiting for Ayaka to arrive." She said, plainly. Yumi's mouth made an "Oh" shape, and the group went back to an awkward silence. After about a minute, the door burst open, slamming against the wall. Ayala's voice was heard throughout the room. "HERE! HERE! I'm here! I got kept behind for throwing paper aeroplanes. Pretty stupid reason if you ask me. But still, I'm here now."

Ayaka strides over and sat in the free armchair. Kyoko cleared her throat. "Okay then. Ayaka, can I offer you a beverage?" She asked, turning her head to her. "Coffee would be cool, thanks." She said, thanking Kyoko as she handed her the pink floral teacup. "Now that we're all here, I believe we should begin." The others nodded and murmured slightly in agreement.

"As I briefly told you all yesterday, I am starting a club, featuring past students of Lobelia girls academy, and current students of Ouran. The club will run in a similar manner to the Ouran host club, except this club will focus more on the natural qualities and talents of our members, instead of some stupid put-on act. The LO club will feature different events and performances showcasing the various members, hopefully to the enjoyment of our guests. My showing up to this meeting, you have shown that you might be half interested in the LO club, and if you want to become an actual member, then that'd be great. Are any of you interested?". Kyoko said, brightly, and clearly.

Much to everyone's surprise, Miyuki was the first to speak up. "I.. Think that I may be interested in joining this club. If I join, will I be able to come and use this room for studying before and after school?" She questioned, and Kyoko nodded slowly, not really processing what she was saying. Miyuki remained expressionless, but then said something along the lines of: "My deepest gratitude. I have been looking for somewhere to study as there seems to always be too many people in the libraries." She then smiled politely, and went back to silence.

Ruby was the next to speak, "It sounds like it'd be really fun. I'd like to." Then Rishou muttered something inaudible, before increasing his volume slightly and saying "I believe that it'd be a experience that I need to have." Yumi chimed in with a "As long as I can spend all of my free time here, I'm in." Kyoko was confused at this statement. "What about your friends, Yumi?" She asked, expecting some sort of rude comeback.

All she got was Yumi shaking her head, and mumbling something that sounded like "Can't wait to get away from those girls." Everyone then looked to Ayaka, who hadn't said anything on the topic. Ayaka simply shrugged. "What the hell, I'm in too." Kyoko smiled, as did the other members.

"Right, then let's get down to business." Kyoko said, stretching. She could've sworn that she heard someone mutter "To defeat the Huns..." under their breath. Aah, references.

AN: The next chapter features the host club! Yayyyy! I'm not going to say when it'll be up, but hopefully very soon! I had a lot of fun with this chapter, and I hoped that you liked reading it! Be sure to leave a review! :D


	5. Rich people organise stuff

"Okay, okay, my turn now... Uhm... I dare you to... Invite the host club out!" Exclaimed Yumi, who was curled up on the sofa. They'd been talking for about an hour, and were now playing truth or dare. Most of them had kicked off their shoes, and had hunched up where they were sitting, apart from Miyuki and Rishou, who were having a calm and polite conversation about whether Tidal power was better than Wave power.

Ruby and Rishou had swapped seats, so that Miyuki and Rishou were sitting next to each other so that it was easier to talk to each other. Miyuki was still in the same position as before, perfectly poised, back straight, hands still, ankles tucked together. This was very different from Ayaka, who was lying upside on her armchair.

"EWW! No way! I'm not going anywhere near those idiots!" Yelled Ayaka, in response to Yumi's dare. "Uh buh buh, you HAVE to. It's the rules." Yumi said, smirking happily as she took a sip of her lemon iced tea. (She'd brought her own drink.) Kyoko and Ruby nodded silently in agreement. "Y'know, we should actually do that." Kyoko began, winning the attention of the LO hosts.

"...Do what?" Asked Rishou, his voice quiet compared to Kyoko and the others. "We should invite the hosts out. To celebrate the formation of our club." Ruby nodded once more, this time, she was mildly unsure. "Does anyone have any paper?" Kyoko asked the group. Miyuki shyly picked up her bag, rested it lightly on her lap, and took out a folder. Inside the bag was a few sheets of creamy coloured paper, with grey dotted lines.

Miyuki handed Kyoko a sheet. "Oh! Cool! Thanks Miyuki!" She said, brightly. Miyuki smiled slightly. Rishou then handed her his fancy engraved pen, and Kyoko gratefully thanked him, and rested the pen on the glass tabletop. "So, where should we invite them to go?" Kyoko asked the group. There were shrugs and murmurs of discussion, and in Ayaka's case, arm crossing and scowling.

"Don't go out for dinner or something. That's too boring." Yumi chimed in. "What about the beach?" Ruby asked, receiving a head shake from Rishou, and a quiet "... In May, that might not be such a good idea...". Kyoko looked around desperately at Miyuki and Ayaka, the former sitting in the exact same position, bringing one of the teacups silently to her lips, and the latter showing no interest in the situation.

"What about something like horse riding? That's always fun." Yumi said to everyone. Rishou took his phone out of his pocket, and started typing. "This says that we have three horse stables near by. The first is the 'Yoi horse stables'." He looked around at the group to see their reactions. Ruby was shaking her head.

"We can't go there. That place is horrible. The conditions that the horses have to live in.. It's terrible." Her expression was grave, and the group trusted her judgement. Ruby had been there, not too long ago actually. There were only three horses, a deep chestnut stallion, with white patches, a silver and grey mare, who could barely stand, and a black and brown stallion, who seemed afraid of humans. Ruby had wanted to rescue them, and had even asked her adopted parents, but they told her that they had no stables and no suitable ground for them.

Ruby looked around, realising that the group was looking at her. Yumi reached out and touched her arm, with a concerned expression. "Ruby? Are you OK? You spaced out for a second." She asked, trying to make eye contact with Ruby. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine, I just space out sometimes." She said, with a weak smile. Yumi nodded slowly, not really believing her.

"Ruby, Rishou just said, 'What about the Uma stables?'. Have you been there?" Kyoko asked, as Ruby shook her head. "I haven't." Was Ruby's response. "Oh, well. It's quite a small stable, and it's not really an official stable. They just kind of rent out the horses. Not suitable for a large party." Rishou said, reading off his phone. "Hmm. Probably not what we want then. I hope that you've been saving the best until last." Kyoko said, as Ayaka and Yumi nodded.

"The last one is the Ito horse stables and farm. It's kinda far away though. But it's pretty big." Rishou said, again reading off his phone. Kyoko jumped up, almost causing the vase to tip over. Luckily, Miyuki caught it in time. "There! We have to go there!" She exclaimed, pointing at Rishou's phone.

"Have you been there before?" Ruby asked her, and Kyoko nodded eagerly. "Yes! I have! And it's utterly fabulous there. We'll go on Saturday. Someone write a letter to the hosts, and I'll call them up." She said, taking out her phone, and heading to the far corner of the room to make the call.

"She didn't ask for the number... Does she already know it? Isn't her name Ito too?" Rishou said quietly, but no one heard him. Ayaka had grabbed the paper, and was busy scribbling a letter to the hosts. "Sign." She said, handing the paper to Miyuki, who passed it to Rishou, who passed it to Yumi.

"I'll sign for Kyoko too because she's on the phone." Yumi said, passing the paper to Ruby. Ruby stared at it for a moment. "Hey, uhm, Yumi, you have much neater handwriting than me, so could you sign it?" She asked, nervously. Yumi gave a small "Hmph." Before taking the pen and signing for her, just as Kyoko came back over.

"Okay! We're all set!" She said, happily. "We did the letter, do you want to read it?" Ayaka said, as Kyoko shook her head. "Nah, I trust you. If you could go and, like tape that to the door then that'd be fab." Kyoko said, clearing hinting at Ayaka to 'Go deliver the godamn letter.' Ayaka took, the hint and got up.

"See you in a few minutes." Ayaka muttered, before heading out of the door. She didn't really mind delivering the letter, but she didn't want contact with the host club. Both Ayaka and Kyoko were from Lobelia, which meant that they were supposed to hate men. However, for most, hating men was just an act, and they didn't actually mind them.

It has been said that Lobelia was an academy full of lesbians, but in actuality, that was only a minority. At Lobelia, people felt that they could be more open about themselves and their sexual preferences, and so it was their thoughts that were voiced around, since they were the only ones to get up and say anything. When Lobelia closed, many of these girls transferred to homeschooling, as they felt as if they couldn't cope in a public school.

Ayaka took a roll of tape out of her pocket, and used her teeth to bite some off. She wondered for a moment if she should really be sticking it onto the doors, what if she damaged them? However, after realising she didn't care, she just stuck it on anyway.

She just hoped that they'd spot it before Saturday.

AN: Okay, next chapter will focus on the host club, after that we'll have a secret (!) topic for the chapter, and then we'll have 2 or 3 chapters on the trip to the Ito farm. After than we'll have the individual stories on the characters, as well as some group stories. Please review, it really helps me a lot. ^^


	6. Sticky note messenger

AN: Oh dear, it's been a while. :p Sorry for that! Anyways, I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope that you like it too. ^^

Tamaki threw open the doors to music room three, and stomped in. It was Thursday, which luckily meant that there were no guests. If there were, then the sight of an angry Tamaki might have been too much to handle.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" He screeched to Kyoya, gesturing wildly to the piece of paper in his hand. Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. "Why, I believe that is called a piece of paper." He said, matter-of-factly, annoying Tamaki even more.

"Senpai, let me see that." Haruhi chipped in, grabbing the paper from him. Tamaki was about to glare at Haruhi, before realising that he couldn't be mad at his daughter - he just couldn't. Tamaki went over to his corner to stew silently. Haruhi turned the paper the right way up. "Tamaki, why does it have tape on it?" Haruhi asked, in the direction of Tamaki.

"... It was... Taped to the door..." Came the response from Tamaki's corner. Haruhi muttered something inaudible under her breath, before reading the first line. She almost burst out laughing. "Guys, you have got to read this." She said, beckoning the others around her. "It's from the LO club."

The others crowded around her, trying to get a glimpse of it. Haruhi cleared her throat, and did her best to put on a serious front, although the wording of the letter... It was just..

"Dear Host club douches.

Kyoko told me to write you a letter in order to tell you that "BAM I actually did a club" (Her words, not mine.) But she doesn't want our two clubs to be rivals, (But that would be way more fun so expect pranks maybe) so the LO club has decided to host a "Formal event" for both clubs to meet and exchange formalities. (Its not formal, we're going to do horse riding and stuff. :D)

Apparently this formal-farm event is on Saturday (That is TWO days from now, since you probably can't count.) You're supposed to wear casual clothing, and I quote "Jeans and t-shirts or dresses if you're into that." and mayyyybe bring riding gear, although the website says that they have stuff if you need to borrow it.

According to Rishou, we are going to the "Ito horse riding stables and farm - est 1762" so it's kinda old. It's like an hour or two away from Ouran, but according to Kyoko, she's been there and it's "Freakin' majestic." You can't make that stuff up.

Kyoko is on the phone as I write this, so I can't ask her the time, but probably around like 11 am or whatever, I don't know ~ if you want, you can invite some of your guests or something cause it might be fun with more people there. Or not, we don't really care. Not that I want you to, but just saying.

Signed,

~*~*~AYAKA~*~*~

Miyuki A. Yoshida

YUMI~~~

KYOKO~~~ (This is Yumi writing Kyoko's name because she's on the phone.)

RUBY~~~ (Yumi again because Ruby says that I have neater handwriting than her. :D)

xxxxxxx

Rishou K. H.

AKA The LO club! :D:D:D:D

(Letter written by AYAKA~!)".

There was a moment of silence before Honey spoke up. "Should we go?". Haruhi shrugged as did the other members.

"I mean, it's only polite to, after all. It doesn't sound like they want to be rivals or anything..." Hikaru chimed in. "How do we know it's not a prank though?" Asked Kaoru.

Tamaki suddenly had some sort of energy burst, as he jumped up, and sped over to the hosts. "Haruhi!" He said, boldly.

"Yes, senpai?" She asked feebly, not exactly wanting to get involved.

"Take a letter! To the LO club, of course."

xxxxXXXXxxxx

The LO club had received a response on the matter of horse riding the day, and that response was in the form of a sticky note, delivered by one Haruhi Fujioka.

Ayaka was the one to open the door, and Kyoko was the one to spin over, (Something she picked up from Lobelia.) "Here." Haruhi said gruffly, handing the note over - it was clear that she'd been forced into some sort of messenger position.

Ayaka's eyes widened for a split second, and she whispered something inaudible to Kyoko. Kyoko nodded thoughtfully, before waving Haruhi away. "Goodbye!" She said, cheerfully. "...Maiden..." She added, barely a whisper under her breath, before turning to face the LO club.

"We have a response, Ladies, and gentleman!" She said, with a brief smirk, before clearing her throat.

"To the LO club,

The host club has graciously accepted your proposal.

We have sadly decided to not bring any of our guests, as we do not wish to make them uncomfortable with strangers.

Most of the hosts have riding kit, but we will need one rental kit, as one of our members does not have any.

We will see you on Saturday,

- The Host club."

Almost as soon as Kyoko had finished reading, Ayaka spoke up. "Again, douches. I'm just saying but still." Yumi shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever, at least they're kinda cute." Ayaka glared at her, but Yumi chose not to notice.

"I don't understand why we would make them feel uncomfortable..." Ruby trailed off, not quite realising exactly what sort of people the hosts were. Rishou nodded in agreement to this. Miyuki opened her mouth to speak, but after realising no one had asked for her thoughts on the matter, she quickly shut her mouth and suddenly her tea was very interesting.

Kyoko had a lightbulb moment, "Idea! We're going to pay a visit to the host club!".

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"Just treat us how you would treat regular guests, Suoh. We're just the same. Only we're slightly more fabulous." Kyoko said, arms folded, and staring directly into the eyes of the host king. Haruhi always looked directly in his eyes when she talked to him, and it was just one of the things that made her so great.

However, staring up into the eyes of Kyoko, just somehow didn't feel right. She had friendly brown eyes, but her eyes looked duller. Slightly bored in fact. The corners of her mouth were upturned, but it was more of a smug smirk, than a knowing smile.

His eyes wandered to the next member of the club, however her face was hidden by a thick curtain of wavy brown hair. Her shoulders were hunched, and she was looking down, yet she somehow seemed perfectly poised.

He gazed at the next member, who was honestly quite short. She had much friendlier brown eyes than Kyoko, however, she did look quite confused. She kept blowing a small strand of blonde hair out of her face, and it was just a little bit irritating.

He recognised the next member as Yumi Himura. She was a guest at the host club, once of twice, but she didn't really pick a favourite host. She seemed quite fond of Honey and Mori, but he also knew that her friends were host club regulars, so she was probably just following them.

He didn't recognise the next girl, and couldn't even get a good look at her, as she had cleverly positioned herself around the extremely tall, Kyoko. He did spot long straight black hair swishing around, so he started putting an image together in his head of her.

The last person, was in fact a male student. He had dark green eyes, and messy brown hair. He looked friendly enough, but when Tamaki tried to establish eye contact, he just looked away.

"Tamaki, let them in. We don't have any customers today, so it's fine." Kyoya stated, from across the room. The other hosts watched the conversation between Tamaki and the LO club, mesmerised by the whole ordeal.

"Well, ladies, and erm, sirs, we welcome you to the host club!".


End file.
